Makino
Makino is the bartender from Monkey D. Luffy's home town, Foosha Village. Appearance Makino is a young woman with brown eyes and black hair (dark green in the anime) that goes up to just above her shoulders. When she was first introduced, ten years before the current storyline, she wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. Although her clothing changes with her appearances, they are usually similar to the ones she was introduced with. By the time she met Ace, she wore a white blouse with no sleeves, and underneath it a pink-striped shirt. Twenty two years ago, her appearance was the same as it is now except her bandana around her head was yellow and covered her forehead more. Gallery Personality Makino is a very kind person, and was a close friend of Shanks, his crew, and Luffy. Makino appears to be a very prominent figure in Foosha Village. Her fondness for Luffy makes her appear as an adoptive mother or sister, showing interest in and supporting whatever Luffy's dream is. She seems content with whatever lifestyle Luffy chooses so long as he is happy and amongst friends. She also gave him food under the joke about him running up a "treasure tab". She seems to have a listener's ear and often appears alongside Woop Slap whenever he discusses Luffy's dream while the rest of the village seems too busy celebrating his success as a pirate. History Past Run-in with Higuma Makino first appeared in the story serving Luffy, Shanks, and his crew at Partys bar. She was one of the only two villagers who dared approach the bandit Higuma when he took Luffy after she ran to look for the mayor, the other being the mayor himself. Meeting Ace During Ace and Luffy's childhood under Curly Dadan's care, she appeared to have brought some new clothes for them and Sabo. In the background, there seemed to be several males looking at her (in a manner similar to Sanji when he meets a pretty lady) implying she was very popular in the town and seemed to spoil Luffy as she told Luffy to keep things a secret from Garp. Later, while bringing some imported ale to the bandit's hideout, Ace asked her the proper way to make an introduction since he wanted to meet Shanks after hearing so much about him from Luffy. After Ace explained his reason to her, she just rested her head in her hand and looked at him endearingly, causing Ace to blush and asked what she was doing. She then laughed and started to answer Ace's question. Ace's and Luffy's Departures Makino saw Ace leave on a small boat off the coast of Mt. Corvo. Three years later, Makino was also present at Luffy's departure from their village via a small dinghy. She stated how much she would miss him. Later she was seen as his first bounty was issued talking to the mayor. Water 7 Saga Straw Hats' New Bounties Makino was seen once again talking to the mayor when Luffy earned his 300,000,000 bounty. She remarked that Luffy's "pet" is cute and that he has found great friends and seemed to be having fun. Summit War Saga Ace's Death She was seen after the Whitebeard War, when Garp established a Marine Headquarters at Foosha Village to protect the town from the sudden rise in pirate and bandit violence, as she broke up a fight between Dadan and Garp over the death of Ace. She commented on how Garp is suffering Ace's death worse than anyone. Dadan responded by saying that Luffy is the one who is suffering the most. This triggered a memory of a time with Ace and Luffy which resulted with her commenting on Ace's rudeness. It caused her to break into tears and run off. Two Years Later News of the Straw Hats' Return During the Straw Hats' absence, Makino had a child. Makino was seen again in Foosha Village holding her baby while the citizens rejoiced about Luffy's return. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Grand Battle 3 *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *Some people speculated that she was Luffy's mother, although this was proven to be incorrect. *She makes an appearance in Shanks's story mode ending in One Piece: Grand Battle 3 when Rockstar delivers a message for Whitebeard to Woop Slap and is seen laughing at his error in the background. *Oda stated that the father of Makino's child is "probably that person". It is currently unknown who this person is. References Site Navigation ca:Makino de:Makino it:Makino ru:Макино Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Foosha Village Characters Category:Bartenders Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters